Mirmulnir
|Refid = |Sound = npc_dragon_flightroar_01.ogg}} Mir-mul-nir (Dovahzul: , "Allegiance-Strong-Hunt") is a dragon that attacks the Western Watchtower outside of Whiterun. He is a supporting antagonist of the main storyline and the first dragon slain by a prisoner who escaped from Helgen, helping them discover their identity as the Last Dragonborn. History It can be read in a book in Sky Haven Temple that Mirmulnir was one of a very small number of dragons that were not killed by the Blades. He was last seen in the Reach in 2E 212Atlas of Dragons and didn't show up again until 4E 201. Interactions Dragon Rising Upon learning of this threat, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater sends his Housecarl Irileth, the Dragonborn, and several Whiterun Guards. Once the party is assembled there, the dragon attack begins. Mirmulnir's primary weapons are his razor-sharp teeth and his powerful Fire Breath shout. When the Dragonborn slays him, he or she absorbs his soul before everybody's eyes. Quotes *If subtitles are activated during combat, Mirmulnir's dialogue appears in English. Some of Mirmulnir's lines include: **"Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!" - "My overlord will devour your souls in Sovngarde!" **"Krif krin. Pruzah!" - "Fight courageous(ly). Good!" **''"Brit grah."'' - "Beautiful battle." **''"I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!"'' **''"You are brave. ''Bahlaan hokoron." - "Worthy enemies. Your defeat brings me honor." **Upon defeat: "Dovahkiin? No!!" Gallery Mirmulnir.jpg|Mirmulnir (black dragon form) using his shout against Irileth Mirmulnir2.jpg|Mirmulnir still alive bug Mirmulnir Attacking.png|Mirmulnir Attacking Trivia *Mirmulnir's name translates to "Allegiance Strong Hunt". *The Whiterun Guard Helmet found on Mirmulnir's corpse appears to still have the head in it. *As Mirmulnir is one of the few known hostile dragons to have survived being hunted by the Blades, he was technically one of the oldest dragons to have lived. *If at a high enough level when encountering Mirmulnir, he can be a higher level dragon (such as a Blood Dragon, Ancient Dragon, or Frost Dragon). *Mirmulnir will not grant Dragon Heartscales for use in the quest Alteration Ritual Spell. *Technically speaking, as Mirmulnir was not raised, he could have been killed before the quest Dragon Rising. However, this is not the case. *Mirmulnir is listed in the Atlas of Dragons, a book found in Sky Haven Temple, as one of four named dragons in the book known to still be alive. *When looting Mirmulnir's body, one may find a full set of Whiterun Guard's Armor, suggesting that he might have eaten one of the guards. *When he dies text No!! Dovahkiin! No!! will appear for less than 1 second due to guards which are starting to say. Bugs *Mirmulnir can sometimes appear downed somewhere around the Western Watchtower some time after defeating him (most notably during the quest Defend Whiterun). He appears as a fully-fleshed, partly-animated dragon, instead of the pile of bones that normal slain dragons become. He can be approached and will display the command "Search Mirmulnir", but nothing will happen. It appears this bug can occur with all slain dragons, not just Mirmulnir. *Mirmulnir's remains may also appear somewhere around the gate to Winterhold and Whiterun long after he has been slain. *Mirmulnir's skeleton, once it has appeared, can move/flail around as with any other dragon. *If exiting Beast Form near Whiterun, Mirmulnir's skeleton may fall from the sky near you and will later disappear. *Using the Console command to resurrect Mirmulnir causes the Dragon Soul count to reset to zero. Killing another dragon remedies this. *Sometimes Mirmulnir will start flying even when his health is below half the health bar. If he is slain while doing this, his health bar will disappear and he will stay alive until he lands, then he will automatically die. The Dragonborn will still absorb his soul and it can be looted as per usual. Appearances * References ru:Мирмулнир es:Mirmulnir it:Mirmulnir pl:Mirmulnir de:Mirmulnir (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Dragons Category:Skyrim: Named Dragons Category:Dragons